town_of_salemfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Werewolf
|summary = Dolunay'da dönüşüm geçiren bir kasabalı. |goal = Karşına çıkan herkesi öldür. |abilities = Dolunay'da bir 'a dönüş. |sheriff = Hedefin ! |investigator = Klasik Sonuçları Hedefin , , yada olabilir. Coven Expansion Sonuçları Hedefin , , , yada olabilir. |consigliere = Hedefin dolunaylarda uğuldar. O bir kurtadam olmalı. |attributes = Geçici Tespit bağışıklığı Saldırı: Güçlü Defans: Basit|special = Eşsiz rol Role blockrole blockers karşı saldırı|type = Öldürme Eşsiz|priority = 5|restrictions = Dolunay sırasında|attributestext = Saldırdığın zaman oyuncunun evinde kuduracaksın.|winwith = |mustkill = |actionself = Sana gelen ziyaretçilere saldır.|actionother = Hedefe ve ziyaretçilerine saldır|actionnone = Sana gelen ziyaretçilere saldırır}} Mekanikler * Sadece 2 gecede bir olan Moon|Full Moon (Dolunay) ortaya çıktığında saldırabilirsin. * Birisine saldırdığında, saldırdığın kişi ve onun evine gelen tüm ziyaretçilere güçlü saldırı yaparsın. * Eğer bir yada sizi kontrol ederse, o gece kimseye saldırmasanız bile onların istediği kişiye saldırırsınız. * Eğer birisi kontrol edilirken sizin hedefinizi ziyaret ederse, yinede ona saldırırsınız. * Eğer Moon|Full Moon (dolunay) gecesi tarafından hapse atılır ama öldürülmesseniz, 'a saldırırsınız. * Eğer hapisteki birisine saldırırsanız, they aren't home(hedef evinde değil) diye bir mesaj alırsınız, ama yinede hedefinizin evine gelen herkese saldırırsınız. * Eğer bir Moon|Full Moon gecesi, , , gibi role block karakterleri tarafından engellenirseniz, onlara saldırmak zorunda kalırsınız. Ancak sizinle yaptığı duelloyu kazanırsa kaçabilir. * Eğer sizi Moon|Full Moon gecesi ziyaret ederse, sizi olarak algılayacaktır. Strateji , 'e benzer çünkü ikiside kendi başına çalışır ve hedeflerini direk öldürür, ama küçük farklar şunlar: * birazcık tehlikeli. Eğer hedefini korurlarsa, seni öldürecektirler, basit defansına rağmen. Böylece, onlara öncelik tanımalısın. * Sadece numaralı gecelerde öldürebilirsin (Moon|Full Moon geceleri). Eğer ve 'nın sayısını azaltamazsan, , , , , , seni kolayca bulabilir. Bir gece katili, ya da seni vurmaya çalışan senin Basit Defansını ifşalayabilir.Moon|Full Moon gecelerinde birden fazla kişi öldürmeye çalış. Yapman gerekenler: * Hedefini yapman onları senin hakkında şüphelendirir çünkü birden fazla ziyaret edilecekler. Onlar genellikle jailed, block|role blocked, araştırılmış ya da komplo olmuş(framed), ve tarafından korunuyor olabilirler. * Kasabalıların hangi hedefe birden fazla gideceğini tahmin etmeyi dene. Eğer ki bir is birini izliyorsa, bir onu araştırıyorsa, bir onları taşıyorsa, bir onları bloklarsa, ya da bir onları sürekli şantajlıyorsa, onlara saldırmak onu ve ziyaretçilerini kolayca öldürmeyi sağlar. ** Bazı insanlar çıkacak ve bir bilgi ifşalıyacak(tıpki bir birini dün gece blokladığını bildirmesi ve tekrar gittiğinde birinin ölmemesi gibi). Bağlamda çıkarmanız gerekn diğer şeylerse. Örnek vermek gerekirse, birisi şantajlandığının sinyalini vermek için habire oy veriyorsa, örnek olarak, ona saldırmak bir öldürebilir. * Bir diğer strateji ise oyun boyunca saklanmak. Eğer bir rolünü sahiplenirsen ve her gece ziyaret edilmezsin, sonra, kimsenin ziyaret etmediğini varsayarak, oyun sonuna kadar saldırabilirsin. ** Not: Bu strateji sadece bir tane yerinin olduğu yerde ve yeri rolü değilse pek işe yaramaz, çünkü bir rolünü sahiplenmek can senin tarafından asılmana ya da tarafından kesilmene sebep olabilir. 'un ekstra oy gereksinimi olmadığı sürece, sahiplenmiş rollere dikkat etmen gerekir. * Consider staying at home. If a visits you, you can claim to have been attacked by the and healed by the . You will also kill anyone attempting to investigate or attack you, which can prevent them from telling anyone what they learn unless there's a or who resurrects them. ** Beware. If you stay at home, the game mechanic interprets that as you visiting yourself. In that case, if a visits a live at night, then both of you will die. ** Try to get a lot of attention directed at you if you're doing it. You'll most likely kill any , , , or any others visiting you. ** One downside to this is that anyone who visits you might name you in their Will|Last Will as the next person they're visiting. If just one person does so, you'll be alright (as they could have been the one the targeted), but if multiple people do and you aren't visited by a , then your status as a will be obvious. ** Another downside is that you're not always going to kill someone that Moon|Full Moon. Visiting someone almost guarantees you will kill one person, if not more. * It's generally a bad strategy to act like a , as that will make you an obvious target to the roles. The will be shot and killed, but you will appear to have a higher Defense value than said role's Attack value at night, which generates suspicion. * Targeting a revealed carries some danger, since a can still kill you, but if you're sure there's not a in the game, it can be an effective way to get a , , , or anyone else visiting the that night. * If someone accuses you, you should stay at home, as will likely visit you that night since suspicion is being cast on you. However, if the accuser is still alive, they could still lead a lynch against you. * If accused, you could also attack the accuser, but this carries the risk of getting suspicious of you from their death. Also, a could also be on them. However, if the accusation isn't all that big, say, they ask for a role or start showing suspicion of you, feel free to attack them as the risk is lower. This can be harder to use in game if the accusing is claiming a role and says your investigation result. * If you get attacked, you could be in trouble, since whoever attacked you is very likely to call you out for having a higher Defense value than the attacker's Attack value in their next Note|Death Note or Will|Last Will. There's no perfect way to deal with this. ** One option is to immediately claim and say you vested. is a common claim, and the loses little by hanging one, so this may not work, but if you're going to do it, it's better to do it before you're accused rather than after. However, this violates your investigative results. ** Another option is to immediately start acting like an . It fits in with your investigation results and might discourage the from calling you out. It could also make the dismiss the accusation if they do, but this risks getting you hung as an or executed by the . ** Alternatively, you could act as an from the start (accuse someone Day 2). This does risk getting hung as or being executed by the , but has the advantage of being a consistent claim throughout the game. However, this could potentially backfire if your target isn't . ** If the next night is a Moon|Full Moon night, you can claim to be a or , accuse someone of being a member of the , then kill them yourself, which will both explain your Basic Defense (by making it look like you were an ) and make people assume you've become a , causing them to ignore you; as a side benefit, accusing someone may make people visit them, netting you additional kills. And if they do coincidentally turn out to be , then the is likely to believe you are what you actually claimed and ignore the 's Note|Death Notes saying you have a higher Defense value than the role's Attack value. ** A third option is just to say that whoever called you out is lying, if they're likely or a . Unfortunately, the and have an incentive to truthfully call out rivals with a higher Defense value than their attacker's Attack value, so they tend to be believed. ** Staying home reduces the risk of being called out as having a higher Defense value than an attacker's Attack value (ie. a or since if they try to attack you on a Moon|Full Moon night where you stay home, they'll die before they can tell anyone, aside), but doesn't provide protection from being outed by or the unless you're lucky enough to eliminate them entirely that night. Any will see that you were unaffected by the attack and know to out you. * Under certain limited circumstances, it can be advantageous to claim to be a . The is not a target for the (so they're more likely to focus on someone else, possibly hanging a claim or an actual in your stead) and while they're an enemy of the , they're less of a danger than your actual role. is such a common claim for that both the and , when seeking a with no other leads, are very likely to hang a claim over a one. If it's nearing the end of the game and the needs to hang a killer immediately to win or the just gained a majority, claiming can sometimes buy you the small amount of time you need to win. Note that this will not work if your Basic Defense has already been discovered. Make sure you claim before you are voted up or are receiving votes, because you are less likely to be put down from the stand as a than a . * If you see someone who said something along the lines of, " or , this person is very suspicious. Please check them tonight", or " please role block this person tonight", it is a good idea to attack that person who are going to be visited by those roles. Since they are less likely to be protected by a , watched by a , or healed by a , you might be able to kill some people, even the important or roles, and keep suspicion away from you for some time, unless your status is already discovered. * If you are pressed a role, is usually your best bet. It fits in your investigation result and is hard to disprove. However, since is such a common claim for (and any other evil role), you might get lynched on the spot. Make sure to have a fake Will|Last Will to back your claim up. * Generally speaking, you should focus on killing the "factions" of and more than focusing on killing . With a few exceptions, the is not a huge threat to you and will have trouble identifying you; but it is flatly not possible for you to win if the game comes down to you against multiple members of the and/or . Additionally, both have a high chance of identifying you by attacking you. You should try to eradicate them as quickly as possible. ** On the other hand, since members cannot visit other members and cannot visit other , you're more likely to get those factions as "incidental" kills if you target high-profile . If your target was... * If your target was jailed, you will kill any one who visits your target. The target and the will not be affected. * If you kill an or because they block|role blocked you on a Moon|Full Moon, the will suspect you. * If your target was visited, you will attack the target and all visitors. Behavior with other roles * will rarely attack suspicious targets. If you want to kill the , try to predict who they will attack next. * Note that just like the , it is not a bad idea to keep the alive, until mid-game or possibly Night 4 where a moderately large portion of the other players are dead. * Try to work with , and . These are your only possible allies and can help you with votes. * You have a leg-up on the : If you keep attacking targets who aren't doused, you may kill the directly or indirectly. Furthermore, the will usually save their incineration until the end, giving you plenty of time to kill them even if you get doused yourself. ** As of the current version of of Salem|Town of Salem, you should try and use ' results to figure out who isn't doused, and who is. * The and are dangerous to you because they force you to stay home, killing all visitors. If one visits you and puts you in their Will| Last Will, you may come under suspicion. * are somewhat dangerous. If they interrogate you on a Moon|Full Moon, they'll see you're a . Fortunately, few remember this fact, and few remember to check a 's Will|Last Will with that in mind, so a who interrogated you on an odd-numbered night and found you not suspicious may provide a degree of protection for you. Be sure to use this if the suspicion falls onto you. * are moderately dangerous as well. Your / / result provides some protection, but you could get called out if all the s are revealed or if the is hunting a in particular. * , or are not dangerous. If they heal, watch or transport your target, they will die. However, a can be dangerous if there is a or . That way, they could inform the of who the is. * may end up killing you on chance, so attempt to identify them as soon as possible. If one is identified, consider them as the last ones to kill, to increase the likelihood that they waste their alerts or get killed by someone else. * are less dangerous to you than they are to most other roles, since they can't kill you at night; but they can still call you out for having a higher Defense value than their Attack value, so it's worth trying to eliminate them if you can figure out who they are. If one accuses you of having a higher Defense value than their Attack value, remind the that they would be taking advice from a , who doesn't have their best interests in mind.